Miki Kemono
'Background' When miki was first born the village elders felt her extream power and how destructive that could be. She is a child within the Kemono Clan. Miki was taken away from her parents to a village for the ones with greater power. She has never meet her parents due to this situation. The new clan settelment that she was taken to was outside of Konoha. When Miki was old enough the elders of the clan instructed her. This was the beggining of her ninja way. They pushed her hard, to her limit. They wanted her to wield her power as well as she can but, this drove her farther from her Beast that slept within her. Later in life she was able to become a ninja of Konoha. The elders still trained Miki at this point and would not let anyone else because they though that they were to weak. They taught her the most advanced techniques that the Tiger wielders were able to use. Miki was able to learn them but, she did so through such intense training that it almost drove her to become a rouge ninja. By the time the Chunin exams came the elders signed her up right away. This was to show everyone that the Kemono Clan was not to be messed with. She passed without even getting a slight bruse on her. Although she got furious because she wasn't able to touch her opponet, this lead to her Beast being somewhat unleashed. She killed her opponet within seconds. Due to that event people of the village looked down on her. Miki was able to become a Jounin with ease. She started to take missions from the village instead of doing training with the elders. She had left her little settelment and moved into the village. She showed such great potential that people forgot that she had killed a fellow shinobi during the exams. She had gained the trust of the Hokage during her life in the village. She became close friends with the Hokage. Enough to even be promoted to the ANBU blackops. She then later became the leader of an ANBU team. She was grouped with Ren Mori and Naneya Hyūga. They have gone on coutless missions together, Miki being the strongest of them all. 'Personality' Miki has a mixed personality. She doesn't have one single personality. She does however act more on the lazy forgetting side. She will change her attitute while she is talking or in a middle of a fight. Some would even say that she is mentally insane even though she leads a top ANBU team. She likes guys and girls. That means she is bisexual. She found this out when she got to be close friends withthe Hokage. Miki started to notice how the Hokage looked so elegent at any time. 'Abilities' Chakra Milk has an average amount of chakra for being in the ANBU balckops. Most other ANBU members do have a little bit more chakra. But this is all because of her Beast, needing to supress it every single second. If Miki did not have to supress it then she would have about Kage level of chakra. Ninjutsu Even though Miki has an avarage amount of chakra her best stat would be Ninjutsu. She was put thorugh intense training to control her Chakra Beast Ryuu Kemono, this also meens that they taught her advanced techniques that only the elders knew. She has further her ninjutsu by going on some of the hardest missions and pushing herself to the max. Genjutsu Taijutsu Miki wasn't taught Taijutsu that much when she was young. The most Taijutsu she had done in her childhood was when the elders made her run and dodge from incoming attacks. Due to that she can dodge quite well and see things that others would miss. When she was put within an ANBU team Ren taught her even more advanced taijutsu. She is still learning but she is decent with hand to hand combat, but is even more advanced with dodging. Intelligence Out of Miki's entire ANBU team she is by far the smartest. No one, including the elders, knew why she was so intelligent. The elders of the clan wondered why. They finally came to the conclusion that her Beast was the source was the entire thing. She is the one to come up with plans to anbush or for any kind of mission. Very few ANBU members could supass her ability. 'Relationships' 'Nindō'